Affairs of the Heart
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: Wally is back at Gallagher High to teach, but what happens when a senior Japanese student in all of his classes catches his eye? They'll go through many bumps hardships and heartaches to be together...but a secret can never be kept in high school. Smart!Wally NU/RM AL/HG
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on the last chapter of Kuki Enchanted, I know I should. But I just had to post this! I've been reading to many James/Lily Professor/Student stories in the Harry Potter Archive.**

**Words: 571**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door, that is the rightful property of Mr. Warburton. But I do own the OC's names.**

* * *

Wally took a deep breath as he looked up at the boarding school that was his high school that he attended not five years ago. Of course, this put him at the tender age of 23. Of course, he was just doing this as an in-between job since the staff was on short since a good amount of teachers had retired last year and NASA wouldn't be doing anything productive for a while.

Wally worked as one of the leading scientists in charge of designing shuttles and was even part of Mission Control.

Wally was asked to take over his favorite subjects- AP Space Science (APSS) Machine shop, AP Environmental Science (APES) and AP Chemistry (APCHEM), the CAD courses, and the Latin courses.

In Wally's High School days, he was known as the brainiac of the school. Smarter than any of his teachers, even.

Wally smiled and walked into Gallagher High-a prestigious school where students and teachers stayed on campus. It was made that way so that the students would get used to college life once they leave high school. Students could even get jobs at some of the on campus hubs like Starbucks, McDonalds, Dairy Queen, or even in the neighborhood itself like at the local mall.

Wally walked down the familiar hallways of the school. The students weren't due to arrive until later today. Wally enjoyed roaming the halls when no one was there, it gave him time to relax and think about things like complex chemical theorems he'd be discussing with his APCHEM class on Monday.

He quickly made his way over to Dr. Nab, the principal.

"Ah Wally, it's good to see you again!" Erin Nab, the principal, said as Wally opened the door to his office. He had brown mousy hair, black glasses that framed his brown eyes. He had a slender build and a height of around 5"10'.

"Principal Nab, it's good to see you again." Wally said as he formerly shook the man's hand.

"Please Wally, call me Erin, were colleagues now, no need for the formalities." Erin said as he patted Wally on the back.

"Okay Erin." Wally said as casually as possible. "Where is my classroom?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I no its kind of short but its only the first chapter...This is the first story of it's kind and I want to do the story paring justice. So please review and tell me what you think! **

**The Chamber of Secrets is Open! Haters and Flamers beware! (talking about Pottermore! I stayed up all night last night waiting for the chamber to open! If you are a member add me! FireboltHeart14774. I'm in Ravenclaw (of course that was sooo unpredictable 8D)**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters owned by Mr. Warburton. I only own my OC's.**

**Words: 2,754**

**_Previously on Affairs of the Heart:_**

* * *

_Wally walked down the familiar hallways of the school. The students weren't due to arrive until later today. Wally enjoyed roaming the halls when no one was there, it gave him time to relax and think about things like complex chemical theorems he'd be discussing with his APCHEM class on Monday._

_He quickly made his way over to Dr. Nab, the principal._

_"Ah Wally, it's good to see you again!" Erin Nab, the principal, said as Wally opened the door to his office. He had brown mousy hair, black glasses that framed his brown eyes. He had a slender build and a height of around 5"10'._

_"Principal Nab, it's good to see you again." Wally said as he formerly shook the man's hand._

_"Please Wally, call me Erin, were colleagues now, no need for the formalities." Erin said as he patted Wally on the back._

_"Okay Erin." Wally said as casually as possible. "Where is my classroom?"_

* * *

"KUKI!" Came the shout of Abby Lincoln as she ran up to her best friend who was currently in their dorm room tacking up posters of bands.

The room was located in the Senior Wing. The room was divided in half, the green side was Kuki's and the blue side was Abby's. On Abby's side of the room was the small bathroom, and on Kuki's side was the equally small kitchen that had a mini fridge, microwave, sink, and a table with two chairs.

The kitchen was not used very often, only on the days the girls didn't feel like going to the cafeteria to eat their meals.

On the far wall there were two desks on each side for when they had to do their homework.

"ABBY!" Kuki shouted, jumping off of a chair and embracing her best friend in a hug. She was dressed in a black T-shirt that read 'The Ramones' on it and black skinny jeans. Her raven hair that had streaks of purple in it, was held up in a loose bun.

Abby was dressed similar with a dark blue T-shirt that read 'Queen' on it and blue jeans, her hair in it's classical French braid that had red highligts.

"It's so good to see you again!" Kuki gushed.

"Girl, we haven't hung out since last week when we had to do that gig." Abby replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Abby!" came a grunt from the hall as Hoagie came into view carrying Abby's keyboard. "Where do you want this thing?" He asked. He was clad in a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Hoagie liked to think that just because he was in a band (with a bunch of GIRLS) that he could be a bad boy, but he usually just ended up looked like a hot geek.

Abby gave a slight chuckle, "Just put it over by Kuki's guitar." She responded as Hoagie walked into the dorm, closing the door with his foot, and placed the midnight keyboard next to Kuki's guitar. They had set up a small area on Abby's side since it had a rectangular indent in it that was used for practicing their instruments.

The guitar was black with a silver trim. On the neck of it was the name 'Black Soul' etched in blocky gold letters. Around the base of the guitar were various band symbols including their own, which was that of a Japanese cherry blossom wrapped around a dagger. Kuki had designed the symbol herself with the help of Abby and Hoagie. Black Soul was the name of their band that they had for five years.

Despite the name being 'Black Soul', the group was anything but goth. They simply enjoyed being who they were and decided that a name like Black Soul would gain attention from their peers and places in need for a gig.

"Dang that's heavy, Abby!" Hoagie puffed out as he collapsed onto Abby's dark blue bed, he head resting on the red pillows.

"Yea, that's why Abby had you carry it, fool." Abby said, rolling her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"So Hoagie, how's the girlfriend?" Kuki teased as Hoagie let out a long moan.

"She is still stalking me! And it's not like I can get a damn restraining order against her!" Hoagie complained. Since the band formed, Hoagie had stolen the heart of a girl in their grade named Molly Abrams.

Molly Abrams had light brown hair and light blue eyes. She loved wearing anything that was purple. Oh, and she had the BIGGEST crush on Hoagie.

"That really sucks Hoags." Abby sympathized as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Kuki said as she walked over to the door only to reveal Molly Abrams."Oh, hi Molly." Kuki said in a loud voice so that Hoagie would hear. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Hoagie shoot up from the bed.

"Oh shit!" he whispered as Abby laughed. He scrambled off the bed and looked around and saw an abandoned red pillow case on the floor, but had some of it exposed to the open door. He carefully reached over to it and grabbed it. Hoping that Molly didn't see his hand or the pillow case being swiped.

He retreated back to the bed where he crawled feet first in to the pillow case and wiggled around until he was fully shut in. He zipped it up but left a small portion unzipped so he could breath.

Abby couldn't hold it in for much longer and broke out into laughter while she watched her friend wiggle into the pillowcase. She wondered what Molly wanted so she went to join her friend at the door.

* * *

-earlier that moment-

* * *

"Oh, hi Molly." Kuki said in a loud voice she saw Hoagie shoot up from the bed.

"Hi Kuki." Molly said, smiling warmly at Kuki. She was wearing a purple shirt with the bands name on it that she had custom designed her self. She had on a pair of blue stone washed jeans, purple converse shoes. Her brown hair was held in place with a purple headband that had a purple flower on the side with 2 purple and 2 white streamers flowing down the side.

She looked like some kind of purple monster had puked all over her.

The sound of Abby laughing broke them out of their shortened silence.

"So, is Hoagie here?" she asked, trying to, and not so subtly I might add, to peek behind Kuki. She saw an abandoned pillowcase that was lying on the floor being snatched up and then running.

"Uh, no, Hoagie isn't here. We haven't seen him in a while lately." Kuki replied as Abby came over to the door.

"Yea, Hoagies been MIA for a while now, we were actually hoping that you had seen him." Abby added in.

"No, I haven't." she said. "Well if you see him, give him these, will ya?" she said, handing over a small Tupperware container that they just noticed she was holding and placed it into Kuki's arms. "They're homemade brownies, I know how much Hoagie likes them." She said smiling.

"Of course," Kuki said, "We will make sure to get them to him as soon as we see him."

"Okay thanks." Molly said as she turned around. Kuki and Abby stepped away from the door and just as they were about to close the door, Molly turned around and pushed her way into the dorm.

"AH-ha?" she said, her words of triumph stopped and became a question. She was sure Hoagie would be in here.

"We told you he isn't here, Molly." Abby said to the girl. "But if you don't believe us, your more than happy to look around." she added.

Molly walked around the room cautiously. When she would pass Abby or Kuki's bed she'd pause then drop down on all fours to look under the bed.

The two girls rolled their eyes together at her foolishness.

She had looked into every crevice of the room, looking in the closet, behind the desk, and even in the bathroom shower.

When she finally came back from the bathroom she sat on the closest available bed, Abby's.

The two girls eyed each other worriedly but hoped that Molly didn't notice.

"See," Abby said, walking over to her, "Abby told you, Hoagie isn't here." She said.

"Now if you don't mind, we still have some unpacking to do." Kuki said, glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Okay." she said, getting up off of the bed and walking towards the door. "Sorry for not believing you guys." She said as she opened up the door and closed it behind her.

As soon as the door slammed shut Hoagie stuck his head out of the pillowcase.

"DEAR LORD!" he shouted as he panted and tried to untangle himself from inside of the pillowcase.

"A little help?" He asked them, blushing a bit.

Abby shook her head and walked over to him. She gripped the pillowcase in her hands and pulled it off of his tall, lanky body.

"Thanks." he said as he stretched out his legs.

"You guys want a brownie?" Kuki asked, she was sitting on her bed eating a brownie. Molly Abrams was in culinary classes and her baking was off the chain!

"Yea!" The two shouted as the made the short distance to Kuki's bed and laid on it so the Kuki was in-between them.

"Hmm." Abby moaned, "Abby does not know how Molly can make such good brownies." she said as she swallowed her third brownie.

"Yea, for a stalker she's a pretty good chief." Hoagie said, "Though I still wish she would stop stalking me."

"Maybe when you get your pilots license you can take her on a plane ride and then leave her on some deserted island." Kuki suggested.

"That's a really good idea, Kooks." Hoagie said when he swallowed his bit of brownie.

"Eh, knowing her she'd probably built a raft out of pompano trees and sail her way back." Abby said, making her best fried laugh.

"Not funny." Hoagie said, "If anything, I'd get her a one way ticket out of my life! That way I wouldn't be on the plane with her!" Hoagie said.

"We need a vacation." Kuki sighed.

"Yea." Abby agreed, "Hey Hoags, maybe you could get Molly to pack your bags for you."

Hoagie rolled his eyes as his two friends laughed. "Why do I hang out with you two?" He questioned them.

"We don't know, maybe because you love us." Kuki said, nudging Hoagies shoulder with her own.

"No, that's not it." Hoagie said jokingly.

"Maybe because were your only friends?" Abby said, smirking.

"Yea that's probably it." Hoagie said laughing.

"OH!" Kuki said, her head shooting up. Her violet orbs had grown larger. The two friends exchanged a look.

"YES!" they shouted together. They loved it when Kuki got that look in her eyes. That always meant she had just come up with a song.

Abby quickly grabbed Kuki's songbook and her pen and handed it to her as she began to write.

"So," Hoagie said casually, looking at Abby from over Kuki's head. "How's life?" he asked casually as Abby just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**-With Wally-**

* * *

Wally was in his personal room, which was connected to his classroom though a PIN guarded door.

He had his phone on his shoulder as he waited for his best friend to pick up.

"Hey." Nigel answered finally in a whisper.

"Oh, was he sleeping?" Wally asked, referring to his couple of month old godson, James.

"Yea, he's been having a rough past couple of days with this little cold." Nigel said, giving a long sigh.

"How's Rachel doing?" he asked him. No doubt Rachel was going crazy with having James so young and sick. Rachel and Nigel had started trying to have a baby a year ago, and during Rachel's first pregnancy, she had had a miscarriage, which devastated the two.

"Yea, she keeps calling his pediatrician every hour asking what she should do." Nigel said.

Wally gave off a slight chuckle, "She's starting to sound like Rachel when Emma was born and she kept calling Dr. Wiener every time she had a question." this in turn made Nigel laugh.

"Yea, though I hope Sophie doesn't fire us." Nigel said, referring to James' pediatrician, who was also Nigel's cousin. Sophie had always loved children so she became a pediatrician, though her specialty was special needs children, she still worked as a regular pediatrician.

"Nah, Soph wouldn't do that, her soul is to soft to fire someone." Wally said laughing. "Besides, we all know that you still go see your pediatrician though Rachel doesn't know about it." Wally teased.

"I do not! The last time I saw him was when we was seven when we had the chicken pox." Nigel said as the two boys shuddered at the horrible memory of them getting chicken pox that year from Virginia.

"Yea, but I went to see my own pediatrician, I'm actually surprised that we didn't have the same one considering how close we were." Wally said.

"Yea, that's actually really weird." Nigel said.

"OH!" Wally said, snapping his finger.

"What?" Nigel questioned his best friend.

"Remember how some of the classrooms had that PIN locked door?" Wally asked his friend.

Nigel sighed, "Your asking me about a small detail that was five years ago? But yes I do remember. Did you figure what it was for?" Nigel asked.

"Yea! When you open the door you go into your living quarters!" Wally said.

"No way!" Nigel whisper shouted. "I thought for sure they had dead bodies in them." He said. When the teachers were asked about the PIN locked doors they always said it was where they kept the skeletons of studded that misbehaved.

Wally burst out laughing, "Remember in Mrs. Libi's anthropology class she actually went as far as to open it and bring out a rack of five skeletons?" Nigel laughed at the memory.

And when we had to determine age everyone freaked out because they were anywhere from 14-19." Nigel added, as he laughed harder.

"Oh! The priceless faces on those freshmen were hilarious!" Wally said he began laughing some more. He was clutching his stomach and tears were forming out of the corner of his sea-green eyes.

Just then a cry can be heard from Nigel's end, the man gave a sigh, "Well, that'll be James. I have to make sure that Rachel doesn't go and freak out." Nigel said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Wally asked.

"Of course, good luck with your first day tomorrow." Nigel said before hanging up the phone.

Wally smiled as he placed his cellphone on the nightstand. He snuggled under his blankets and clapped his hands and the lights turned out and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hello! Why only two reviews! That's sad, it hurt me right here *points to heart*. Don't you like the story? Okay! And anyone who can guess the inspiration for the title, the allusion to the conversation with Wally and Nigel or the song Kuki is writing will win a one-shot of any pairing of any genre of any rating! So review please! Oh and Abby doesn't have her hat because she was never in the KND so Cree never gave it to her. So please review!**

**Recap:**

**Allusion to the conversation Wally and Nigel were having:**

**The name of the song that Kuki is writing:**

**The inspiration for the title.**

**So please review! The first person correct for each question will win a one shot! I will PM and tell you if you won. So please review! They feed my soul!**

**Reviews Feed Mai Soul,**

**Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
